The Diary of a Malfoy
by blushomatic
Summary: This is the Diary of a Malfoy girl... yes this story was up before but i took it down. Well its back, and I dont want flames. You dont like it dont read. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

The scene is you're in your room typing on your computer on your online journal. Everything else will be explained on the way.

My long wavy blonde hair, piercing ice blue eyes, and pale complexion make me unique. Of coarse there's also the little fact that I'm a witch. Yes, I'm a witch. But not any ordinary witch, I'm an oracle. That means I can see the past, present, and future. But it's not like it matters.

Sitting in my room typing on my computer is what I do most days when I'm not at school. It's like I have no life. I mean seriously.

My parents are rude and choose not to acknowledge me as their daughter. I mean why would they? They have their perfect son already. Yes, I have a brother. An older brother by two minutes to be exact. And who are these people you may ask.

My name is Danellie Malfoy. That's right my family is the Malfoys. And yes, you guessed it my older brother is the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Well I go to Hogwarts and I'm a Slytherin but only because of my family name. The sorting hat had a hard time deciding weather or not I should be in Sytherin or Gryffindor. Yes, Gryffindor. Well that's because I choose not to get the dark mark like my entire family who are

Death eater scum in my opinion.

So by orders of my father-if you can call him that- I am to be shunned. Yes, like in the Amish ways. No one is allowed to talk to me or even be around me.

It's pretty lonely, but I do have my kittens Midnight and Moonlight and the cook secretly visits me at night. We talk and she brings me food. She's my best friend. Like I have any other friends.

I mean because of my last name no one even gives me a chance and it also helps that my brother told everyone in our house and the ones that he talks-more like cheats from- in other houses not to ever talk to me or he'd curse 'um.

Oh, I lost tract of time. I have to go. I'm late for the party and father and mother are not going to be happy. They are having the going back to school party tonight and I'm supposed to where a black dress.

There's my brother now walking in the door telling me how much trouble I'm in. Figures.

Well, Ill write more later.

Dannie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your not even dressed and mum and dad are gonna kill you. You had to be there to welcome the guests and dad wanted to present you with something for getting sytherin last year. Oh, you're in for it now."

Draco said smirking while sitting on the edge of your bed.

Putting your laptop under your pillow you get up and walk to the bathroom grabbing your dress on the way in. You slip the dress over your head and tie the back.

It was a black velvet dress with gold trim around the neckline and waist. You didn't think it was all that bad but you didn't like dressing up for these death eater scum, but you had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the room you mum and dad look up and nod in acknowledgment. Why you call them mum or dad you have no idea. They don't act like parents, seeming as your father was a death eater and your mum was one not to show any feeling for anyone.

You walk to the settee and sit down. Being in the same room as all the death eaters made you queasy, not to mention mad as hell that you have to spend some of your valuable time with the scum of the underworld. More then once someone would come up to you and ask you to dance or ask if they could get you punch but like normal you turned then down.

Finally it was midnight and your father got up and made his annual back to school speech. All about how proud he is to have his son in Slytherin and stuff like that. Then it's over and I'm free to go. Thank God!

You walk up the stairs back to your room untying your dress as you walk in the door. Shutting the door behind you, you finish taking off your dress and change into your pajamas. This consisted of a tank top and a pair of comfortable pants. You climb into bed and take out your laptop. Pulling the covers over your legs because the heating is ever on and it was chilly. Turning on your laptop you wait ready to write more about your wonderful happy life in the Malfoy house. Note the sarcasm.

Again like every year I walk down the flight of stairs into the ballroom and walk to the settee. Again like every year many death eater scums ask me to dance or to buy me punch, and again like every year I turn them all down. I mean who would want to be with one of them!

The back to school speech was exactly like last years. All about Draco and how he is the favorite and how he's the best son a death eater family like mine could ever ask for. I mean puke fest! I can't wait until tomorrow when I get on the train yet again to go back to the school of the devil. Note my sarcasm. Like I want to go back to the school where my brother is worshiped; along with Harry Potter and all his friends. No I don't hate Harry Potter, I just can't stand that he's so popular and says he and all his friends care about people in other houses but look at me. I have no friends. Oh yea they care about people in other houses. It's absolutely crazy.

I just wish I could get one friend who doesn't are that I'm a Malfoy or that I'm supposed to be shunned by everyone. Someone who likes me for me; I know, it's just a dream.

Well, it's around twelve thirty. I better go; I'll write more on the train.

Love,

Dannie

With that you click the save button and shut down your laptop. Picking up Midnight and Moonlight and placing them on your bed then wrapping your arms around your laptop your ready for sleep. But as you drift off to sleep you pray silently for you to get through another year at Hogwarts and maybe just maybe make a single friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun drifted into your room waking up Midnight and Moonlight causing them to claw into your legs as they yawn and stretch.

"Ouch! Midnight, Moonlight the least you could do is get off my legs before your extract those things." You say waking up pushing them off your bed.

You yawn and get up. You make your bed and then jump into the shower. Getting out you take a chance and look at the time. It was six- ten in the morning. You roll your eyes and get dressed in jeans and a red tank top. Lastly you put on your converse and walk to your closet in which is your suitcase.


	3. Chapter 3

After packing you suit case with jeans, cons, band t-shirts, school stuff, and all Midnight and Moonlights stuff you make your way to your laptop.

Finished packing. Not much more I can say. It's almost time to go. In about a quarter of an hour Draco will be in here thinking I'm asleep and will want to scare me out of my wits to get me up. But like every year, I am yet again up before he has even finished his dreadful beauty sleep. He's such a wimp. I swear. I mean it was barely drizzling out and he changed the weather to sunny above him because he didn't want his hair to get wet and frizz. Come on! I mean how gay is that? Oh, junk! Here comes Draco. I better go. Write more as soon as I can.

Love forever,

Dannie

As if right on cue Draco walked in not surprised at all that you were already awake and ready to go.

"Get up! Leaving in ten! No talking to me or to anyone. Remember you're shunned from everyone but me when I talk to you. Got it?" Draco braked as he turned and slammed the door shut. Not like he wanted an answer. He just likes to hear himself think.

"Sir yes sir." You say standing and saluting in a comical way as you roll your eyes.

Five minutes later you walked down stairs and into the parlor where everyone was having breakfast. You cough slightly and your mum turns her head to note your presence. Nodding she looks at your dad and smiles slightly at him.

"Okay now that the lazy one is here were all ready to go." He says putting down the Daily Prophet and his morning coffee.

He walked over to the fireplace and took out the glass of flew powder. Opening it he handed some to your brother, mother, himself, and then you. One by one you all went in the fireplace and clearly stated Platform nine and three-quarters and were off in a flash of green smoke.

It's me yet again. This time I am on the Hogwarts express and as always no one dared say a word to me. There goes Harry Potter and his crew looking for a spot to hold all their gigantic amount of friends. Great! Someone stopped right in front of the door to my compartment. I wonder who it is, seeming no one stops in front of MY compartment. Hum? Oh no! The door is opening! What do I do? I got it I'll ignore them. No, that won't work. Junk!

(About an hour later)  
Wow! Do you have ANY idea who that was? That was the one and only Hermionie Granger. She wanted me to sit with her, Harry, and Ron. I'm not kidding. It's crazy! I'm so shocked. I told her no of course but I am going to start typing her e-mails and sending them to her. She has a laptop to. I'm considering telling her all about how I'm shunned and all this stuff, but I'm not for sure yet. I'll ponder and write more on the situation later. We are pulling into the station. See you after the feast.

Back again at Hogwarts,

Dannie

As you put away your laptop the train came to a complete stop. You put it away and grabbed it and the one other bag you always carried to the castle yourself. You walked to the nearest carriage and climbed in, waiting until they started to move.

No one knew that you could see the horses but you, your kittens, and of course your online journal. You could see them from the time you were six. You were hiding in a broom closet and saw your father murder one of the servants who worked there for sneaking you food. Let's just say that was a tormenting image in your nightmares for years.


	4. Chapter 4

Just like every year you walk into the great hall and take a seat near the front of the Sytherin table, towards the teachers table. Taking a seat you sit and watch as the rest of the school files in and noisily take a seat at their house tables.

Again like every year Professor McGonagall opens the doors and leads in the new first years, ready to be sorted. Starting alphabetically she reads the names of all the first years standing in a big group at the front of the room. Eventually she's all through and all the first years are sitting with at the tables they were sorted into; and Professor Dumbledore starts his beginning of the year speech. Finally he finishes and the feast begins.  
(P.S.….note to reader… these are not real e-mails. I made them up. If they are someone's

E-mail let me know so I can change it thank you. K.N.B.)

To: smartchicahg

From: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

Dear Hermione-

Hey! It's me Danellie. How are you doing? The feast was good as normal; when is it not?

Well, I hope things are well. Have a good first day.

Always,

Danellie

So I just sent Hermione an E-mail and I don't know. I've been so scatterbrained since the train ride. What if they do want to be my friends? But what if it's all a set up and they are using me to get to my brother? I don't know. Oh junk! Here come the rest of the girls in this room. I better go.

Love always from the girl whose back at school,

Dannie

Just as you were putting away your laptop your speakers made a dinging sound signaling that you got an e-mail. So you open it up and click on e-mail to see who it was from, figuring it was form your mum or dad or Dumbledore. Yes, Dumbledore e-mails you. That's the only person besides your family who you're allowed to talk to. But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them or you.

To: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

From: smartchicahg

Dearest Dannie-

Hey! Is it okay to call you Dannie? I hope so, if not I'll call you Danellie.

Things are doing well. How are things with you? Yes, the feast was good. I'm so glad we got at least twenty-six new first years.

I have a few questions. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to.

Why is it that you don't talk to anyone

You never seem happy is something wrong?

Are you really related to Draco Malfoy?

What's it like?

Well, if I offended you in any way please let me know. Okay?

I'll be on for a few more hours if you want to e-mail me back now, if not Ill see you tomorrow in classes. I check my e-mail everyday at lunch and during my free period.

Can we be friends?

Hermione


	5. Chapter 5

To: smartchicahg

From: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

Why is it that you don't talk to anyone?

I don't talk to anyone because no one talks to me.

You never seem happy is something wrong?

Nope nothings wrong. I'm just myself.

Are you really related to Draco Malfoy?

Yea I am related to Draco. He's my twin brother.

What's it like?

Being his sister? It's just like what you all get from him, torture and crap.

That's to answer your questions. I'm doing well. Things are a bit crazy just like the beginning of every year. We got around that many new first years also.  
No you haven't offended me in any way. I check my e-mail more then you do. I practically live on this thing, that and with my kittens. I love them to death.  
Well, I'm going to go to bed. Ill see you in classes tomorrow figuring like normal we will have all the same classes.Yes, we can be friends.  
Dannie

P.S. - You can call me Dannie, and I strongly suggest you don't talk to me in person.

To: gray-haired-professor

From: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

Dear Professor Dumbledore-

Hello. How are things going? I have a question. Well its two questions, but still.

1. Is it okay to talk to and be friends with Hermione Granger knowing the circumstances with me and also being shunned sort of by everyone and my family?

2. Can I trust her knowing she, her friends, and my family aren't exactly the best of friends?

Danellie Charlotte Malfoy

After sending Professor Dumbledore that e-mail you turned off your laptop and grabbed Midnight and Moonlight off the floor and night stand and climbed into bed, soon drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up the next morning to Midnight and Moonlight stretching. After showering and getting ready for classes you turn on your laptop to check your e-mail.

To: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy  
From: gray-haired-professor

Ms. Malfoy-  
To answer your questions it is your choice whether to trust, talk, and be friends with Ms. Granger. Whatever you decide I will stand behind your fully.  
Dont forget our lessons every Tuesday and Thursday after your last class. Ill meet you in the regular class room. The password is as normal; the first word you say after you read this e-mail. You know the rules about the classroom and who can join us.

See you there,  
Professor Dumbledore

You move the e-mail to the folder labeled Professor and think of the password this year. Decided you say, Decline and then open the last e-mail you had worth reading. 

To: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy  
From: smartchicahg

Dannie-  
Hey! Good morning. Thanks for answering my questions. They were a bit short, but I can understand that you probably dont want to tell me the answers because you dont know me that well.  
You have kittens, what are their names? What kind? I have a cat to, her name is Crookshanks. Shes a little fat, Im thinking of cutting back her food intake a little.  
Why can I not talk to you in person?  
Herms   
You chose not to reply to Hermiones e-mail not knowing for sure if you could trust her or not yet. You looked at the time as you shut off your laptop.  
Time for class, you say to yourself quietly as you picked up your bag and placed all your books, quills, scrolls, and your laptop in it.  
Zipping up your bag you walked out the dormitory and down into the common room. You pass your brother sleeping on the couch and walk out the door.  
Your first class was double potions, joy.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes Ms. Granger? said Professor Snape as he called on Hermione once again to answer a question.  
The difference in Lotus flowers and Nightshade is you use Lotus to cure love spells and Nightshade will get rid of any memories of old love. She says as she put down her hand.  
After hearing her answer you raise your hand slowly.  
Yes Ms. Malfoy? Do you have something to say or will you chicken out like you normally do? said Snape as he turned his and the classes attention to you.  
Nervous, you started to panic. You had Draco in this class. Youre not supposed to talk. What should you do? You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. You slowly put your hands down and Draco turned in his seat a smug smile n his face.  
Thats what I thought. Snape said as he turned back to the board.  
You turned your head and looked at Hermione and she nodded smiling. That gave you the courage to do what you never thought youd ever do.  
Nightshade also protects against evil influences, Sir. You said in a half whispered tone.  
What was that Ms. Granger? Snape said whipping around in a flash.  
It wasnt me Professor it was Danellie. She said nodding in my direction.  
I said that Nightshade also protects against evil influences, Sir. You said standing up.  
Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Shy, quiet, Ms. Malfoy said her first sentence. Arent we all proud? Lets give her a round of applause. Professor Snape said starting to clap.   
Tears welled in your eyes as all the Slytherins and Gryffindor except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville starting clapping and laughing at you. Grabbing your bag you ran out of the class room. The last thing you saw was Draco smirking at you, clapping his hands slowly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You ran all the way to room 345; where you and Professor Dumbledore had classes. Whats special about this room is that you need a password for it to be a classroom. Other then that it is a broom closet. You said the password, Decline and walked in, closing the door behind you.  
As if right on cue in walked Professor Dumbledore his robes a purple colour today.  
You know, Ms. Malfoy, hiding away from everything that causes you pain does not solve anything; nor does it teach you anything. He said as he sat down in a chair he conjured up.  
Yes, Sir, You say sniffling, If Im so special me being an oracle why couldnt I see that this would happen?  
Just because you can see the past, present, and future doesnt mean that you can foresee everything. You know that as an oracle you cant control what you see and you cant change it. Your special but your also human, you dont deserve all the pain you have to go through everyday. Also as a human youre just like everyone else, which means youre not exempt from pain just because you can see things that happened, are happening, and will happen. You have to go through thing most people wont understand but the best way to go through anything is if you have someone you can turn to when things get to hard to go through on your own. I have to go deal with a mischievous student now. Ill leave you to think over what Ive just said. Ill see you tomorrow in lessons. Write me and tell me what youve decided.  
With that Professor Dumbledore left room 345 and you were left with your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

You eventually cleaned up and walked to the library. There you went to an empty area and turned on your laptop. You made your decision. You only hoped that Draco wouldn't kill you or that your parents would never find out.

To: smartchicahg

From: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

Dear Hermione-

Hey! I'm sorry I never replied to your last e-mail. Its not that I don't like you, it's just hard to explain.  
I'd greatly like you to be my friend. But just because we are friends doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything right off the bat and we become like buddy- buddy. Okay?

Danellie

Remembering what Professor Dumbledore said earlier you started an e-mail to him. You only had one condition to the decision you made.

To: gray-haired-professor

From: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

Professor-

I have thought about what you said and I've made my decision. I will trust, talk, and be friends with Hermione Granger, but I have one favor in order to do this.  
Can you have me re-sorted?  
The reason I ask this is because I know the Sorting Hat had a hard time deciding which house to put me in and the only reason he put me in Sytherin was because of my family name.  
Well, I'd greatly like to be sorted fairly.

Danellie Charlotte Malfoy

You hit the send button and just as you were about to close your laptop for the time being you got something you hadn't had in a long time, you had a vision.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Someone is walking down a corridor and is pitch black. They open a door towards the end and there is a single candle lighting the room. In the room sat a woman and a little girl. The girl looked around four or five years old. The candle flickered out and you heard screams. You knew they were dead; you didn't have to see it to know that. Then the vision was over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Coming back to the real world you were shaking and about ready to cry. This wasn't the worst vision you had but it was always emotional for you to see something tragic happen.  
You packed up your stuff and ignored the beeping of your laptop, the signal that you had an e-mail, and practically ran out of the library.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Said a female voice after you fell to the floor, scattering your stuff everywhere.   
"No it's not your fault. It's okay, honest." You said starting to gather the stuff.  
"Danellie?" someone said. You looked up and saw Hermione.  
"Danellie, Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you. Are you okay? I sent you a reply to your e-mail and I was just coming to look for you. I thought you might be hungry." Hermione said sitting down and helping you put away your laptop and all your books.  
"Thank you," You said quietly as you zipped up your bag and stood up, "but I'm fine. Ill e-mail you back and see you tomorrow."  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
"I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." And with that you walked back to your dorm and fell asleep on your bed.


	9. Chapter 9

To: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

From: smartchicahg

Dannie-

That's fine with me. I didn't expect you to.  
Hey! A bunch of us are going to stay up late and watch movies on my laptop. You should come. If you don't want to it okay. I'd understand. I'm just inviting you because were friends and I thought you might have fun.  
Well, hey! I'm going to come looking for you as soon as I send this. What Professor Snape did today was uncalled for and inappropriate.  
Just remember if you need me, I'm here for you.

Herms

To: smartchicahg

From: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

Herms-

That's kind of odd sounding, calling you Herms like Hermes the Greek god.   
I don't know about the sleep over idea but Ill get back to you okay?  
By the way, thanks for helping me and caring about me.

Dannie

Aw! You just had to love her. I mean she was so sweet and she actually cared. That's something no one ever did besides professor Dumbledore. Speaking of him theres and e-mail from him. I better read it.

To: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

From: gray-haired-professor

Ms. Malfoy-

I am glad you have come to the conclusion on your own. 

On the subject of you getting resorted, I don't know. The only way that could happen would be to somehow prove that the sorting hat made a mistake. This would be that you act on the Gryffindor qualities and not the Sytherin. It won't be easy. You're going to have to trust Ms. Granger and open up to her.  
Good luck,  
Professor Dumbledore


	10. Chapter 10

You smile and close your laptop.  
'Let the games begin.' You think as you get ready for the day.  
You packed your stuff for double potions and then make your way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The minute you got there you wished you hadn't come down at all. Hordes of students crowded around the doors, something was stopping people from getting in; you pushed your way through and saw a sign on the door.  
There has been a mistake. The sorting hat misplaced several students and they were re-sorting all those who wanted top be re-sorted. You name was on the list of those that were mandatory to be re-sorted.

To: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

From: smartchicahg

Dannie-

That was funny about Hermes the Greek messenger god, nice one. Lol!  
Just let me know about the sleepover a day before okay?

I noticed your name on the re-sorting list. Do you think you'll be put in a different house? If you do, do you think it will be Gryffindor?  
Because of all the commotion Professor Snape wont be here for a while. Why don't we get on and chat?

Herms

You smiled as you logged on to windows messenger. Hermione sat three seats to the left of you and two rows in front of you, so you could sort of see her get happier when she saw you log on.

smartchicahg says:  
Hey! I'm glad you're on. It's nice to talk to someone that's a witch also.

Amish-shunneddcmalfoy says:  
Hi, thanks. It's good to be on. I haven't been on in a long time. Last time I was on was about 7 months ago.

smartchicahg says:  
R U for reals? That's a long time for me. I haven't been on since yesterday. Lol.

smartchicahg says:  
Anyways. So do you think you will get a diff. house once your re-sorted?

Amish-shunneddcmalfoy says:  
I hope so. I don't like being in Slytherin any more then you like Draco.

smartchicahg says:  
niiiiceee… yea he's quite mean at times. I can't believe your twins with him. You act nothing alike!

smartchicahg says:  
Not that it's a bad thing, it's a good thing you don't act like Draco, man is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

Amish-shunneddcmalfoy says:  
Lol! I get what you're saying. Don't worry about it, ok?

Amish-shunneddcmalfoy says:  
And no its not just you. It's always hot in here. Dang Snape likes it like110 degrees.

smartchicahg says:  
Yea I know it! Shoot! Like seriously! Do you ever wanna just kill him?

Amish-shunneddcmalfoy says:  
My brother or Snape?

smartchicahg says:  
both

Amish-shunneddcmalfoy says:  
Snape sometimes, but potions are interesting to learn about, so. Draco every day.

Amish-shunneddcmalfoy says:  
Here comes Snape. You can smell him a mile away. Hurry we better go.

smartchicahg says:  
Okay! See you later at the re-sorting ceremony. 

smartchicahg has logged off

You logged off and put away your laptop just as Professor Snape walked in the room. He stopped at your desk and looked at you for a moment, "25 points to what ever house Ms. Malfoy gets put in for answering something Ms. Granger did not."  
You smiled and continued to take out your supplies for class.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. It's been so crazy lately. Let me catch you up on things.

Hermione Granger is my new and only friend.

I'm going to be re-sorted and most likely going to be put in Gryffindor.

I'm breaking the rules of my family and will be punished for it if anyone found out.

DRACO CAN NOT KNOW!

I had another vision.

Well, I think you're caught up. Well let me help.  
I'm breaking the shunning of my family which means trouble at home.  
I now have a friend, Hermione Granger, and Draco and everyone can not know. If anyone finds out it could mean trouble for Hermione. I don't want her getting hurt, so that's out of the question.  
I'm going to be re-sorted. Dumbledore pulled some strings it looks and anyone who wants to be re-sorted can be tonight before supper. That means this is a mandatory supper, no one can skip it.; unless you're sick of course.

I haven't had any lesson with Professor Dumbledore yet. There would be one tonight, but because of re-sorting we can't. Most likely there will be on Thursday though. I'm dying to get back into classes with him again. Its fun having visions about us then being able to tell him what happens. The hard part is learning how to control them.  
I haven't really been to classes. I went to Potions and Professor Snape made fun of me so I sort of ran out of class. Professor Dumbledore came and talked to me. I don't know how he does it, but he's amazing at making people feel better.   
Oh wow! Look at the time, I better go. It's nearly time for the re-sorting ceremony. I better go.  
About to be re-sorted,

Dannie

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You logged out and closed your laptop. You changed into a clean pair of robes after a shower and finished getting ready to go.  
You passed your brother in the common room and as you tried to get out the door you felt some one grab you.  
"You think you're so smart. Going to get re-sorted so you don't have to deal with me anymore huh? Well I think not. But not only that, no not only that. Someone has broken shunning and has a friend. Why Granger would want to be friends with you I have no idea, but still. Well, I'll show you only a small taste of what will happen if you talk to anyone every again." Draco said holding you by your wrist.  
With that said he kicked, punched, and hurt you in any way imaginable. When he was done he left you by the Gryffindor portrait, a puddle of blood surrounding your limp body, and walked off to the re-sorting ceremony laughing hysterically.  
But of course you wouldn't know this and what all was going on because after the first few blows to your head you passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

A bright light caused you to open your eyes. It was brighter then any sunlight you've ever seen. As you opened your eyes you saw a light above your head and a whole bunch of tubes. Where were you? What happened?   
In walked a nurse. She wasn't Madame Pomfry and you weren't in Hogwarts, so where was this place you were at.  
"Hi, I'm Nurse Christine Cravens. You're at St. Mungos. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she sat in the chair by your bed.   
"I feel tired and I have a head ache. Why am I at St. Mungos? What happened?" you asked as you moved your hand up to your head. Man! Your head hurt. It was like a killer head ache to the twentieth power.  
"You were practically killed. Someone beat you up. More like maimed you. We're really confused on why this person would beat you with their hands and fists and not with their wand considering you were left by the Gryffindor portrait and this was done by a witch or wizard."

"Oh." Was all you said placing your hand back next to the other on your bed.  
"You were really lucky to have survived," she added, "You were bleeding profusely from your head and had at least three broken chest bones."

"Ouch."  
"Ouch is right! But luckily Mr. Potter brought you to Madam Pomfry who brought you here immediately. She was afraid you would go into a coma. Plus she didn't have the right blood in her supply. Turns out you're a rare type of AB. You're AB negative half. Half negative half positive. Meaning that half your chromosomes gave you negative AB and the other half positive AB and your body didn't choose one to be dominant."

You understand what she was saying but you guess you looked confused because she left you saying that she's sorry for over loading your brain so fast and that shed bring you your laptop so you can write.

I'm in St. Mungos. Turns out Draco beat me to a pulp.

I hate him! I hate my family! I hate the stupid shunning! I hate the fact my family wont let me talk to anyone! I hate that I can't have any friends! I hate my life!  
I have to go. The nurse just came in and told me I had a visitor after lunch. Lunch is in about ten minutes. I'm starving! I felt like I haven't eaten in about three days.

Hope to be back at Hogwarts soon,

Dannie

"Lunch is here!" the nurse said happily.  
"Joy…" you said sarcastically.   
"Hey! It's at least better then half the food out there. It's Yorkshire pudding, mashed potatoes, and roast beef." She said as she placed the tray on the bed.

I pulled the tray up to me and looked at the food. I was starving but I wasn't in the mood to eat. I wanted to talk to Hermione, go to lessons with Professor Dumbledore and ask him about the vision I had while I was asleep, and thank Harry Potter for saving my life.

(Authors Note- I need ya'll to know Harry is not getting together with Danellie. They get together once and it doesn't work out. This will end sadly. Just thought you al would like to know that.)


	13. Chapter 13

Lunch was better then a lot of the food they normally serve at St. Mungos. But I wouldnt know I didnt eat it. I just couldnt, even though I was starving. I just did want to eat.  
The nurse said I would have visitors after lunch, I wonder who. The only people Id imagine that would come to see me would be Hermione or Dumbledore.  
Speaking of visitors the nurse just came in and said that I have visitors. I better go.  
Cant wait to see who it is,  
Dannie

Right as you closed your laptop the door opened. In walked someone you least expected, Harry Potter.  
Hey! Whats up Danellie? How are you feeling? He said sitting down at the side of my bed in the chair the nurse pulled up an hour or so earlier.  
Hi. Nothing much, Im okay. My head hurts and so does my stomach but its all okay. I said in reply.  
Thats good. Why havent you touched your food?  
Im not hungry.  
By the sounds of it you are, he said, Ill make you a deal. You eat some of your food and Ill do you homework for all the six days you were absent from classes.  
SIX! You yell sitting up, panicking.  
Exactly, do we have a deal?  
To answer him you picked up your fork and ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes.  
Thats right, eat. Anyways; so do you have any idea who did this to you?  
Yea, you say in between bites of food.  
Really; who? he said shocked that you knew who it was.  
Dont look so shocked; my twin sibling.  
You have twin? Wow! Thats cool! Who is it?  
Man! How dumb is he? Honestly. Theres only one other Malfoy in the whole school! you think.  
Harry, whats my last name?  
Uh, I...I...I dont know. He stutters.  
Just as I thought, you think to yourself, great I got to tell him.  
Just as you were about to tell Harry your twin brother was his worst enemy Draco in burst Hermione.

I was so happy to see Hermione. Talking to Harry made ma a little queasy. Not in a bad way just a lot confused.  
Man! I am so ready to go back to school. Being at St. Mungos gives me the creeps. Lol. I keep hearing weird noises. But then again it could always be sort of audio visions. Creepy!  
Speaking of visions I really need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about the one I had while I was unconscious.  
Well, I have to go. The nurse keeps getting mad at me for not going to sleep. Its already midnight and shes probably going to come in any minute now.  
Cant wait to get out of here,  
Dannie


	14. Chapter 14

You got up at seven that morning and were bored all day. That night when all lights were off and all signs of people, nurses and all, were gone you opened your laptop and read your e-mail and wrote in your journal.  
To: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy  
From: smartchicahg  
Dannie-  
Im so glad your okay! I know Draco did this to you! I just now it!  
Classes and free time have been so boring the past week youve been gone. I canceled the sleepover. Ill catch you up on all thats happened.  
Well, only two people got moved into our house. Professor Dumbledore moved you with out even having you re-sorted. So youre bunking with us now. Thats awesome huh?  
Dracos hair became pink because Rons brothers Fred and George hexed him. They made up the hex they used and now he has to stay in the hospital wing. He supposedly has boils and is forced to wear girl clothes for the next three weeks. :)  
Classes, a pain as normal. You have a three scroll composition in Transfiguration, Potions, and Divination. I found that out from Harry.  
Speaking of Harry, I think he likes you. Not like the oh youre my friend kind; the girlfriend kind. Do you like him?  
Junk-a-ma-doodles! I have to go Ron got his hand caught in the couch while digging for money. I have to go save him. rolls eyes  
Love you and cant wait to see you back here tomorrow,  
Herms  
Lol! Ron is such a clumsy dork! you thought as you opened Professor Dumbledores e-mail.  
To: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy  
From: gray-haired-professor  
Ms. Malfoy-  
Im sorry to tell you that due to recent circumstances with Voldemort we cant continue our lessons.  
I know you had a vision while you were there, and if Im correct its recurring is it not? Well, please dont worry about that vision okay? That happened a long time ago and I assure you will not happen again.  
I will see you when you come back to school; if you need me you know how to get a hold of me.  
Professor Dumbledore  
WHAT! MAN! I hate Voldemort! He messes everything up!  
Manwell Im just glad that my vision wont happen again.  
Youd hate your vision too if you saw Dumbledore in St. Mungos in a coma because of your great-grand father. Then again it does explain why great-grandpa died at the age of forty with no logical reasoning for why he died other then he worked for a mob group out to kill powerful wizards.  
Junk! Someones coming. I better go. Good Night.  
Wishing I never had visions,  
Dannie


	15. Chapter 15

'I still can't believe that I have to do all the school work I missed, man this sucks!' You think as your walking up to our dorm.

Thinking too hard you don't see that you were about to run into someone and so you collide with the person scattering your books and papers and their broom supply kit items everywhere around the corridor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" You say bending down to pick up all your stuff.

"No, no. It's my fault. I should have been paying more attention." The person replied.

At this you looked up and saw that the person you ran into was none other then Harry Potter.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked noticing you were staring.

"Oh, um, no!" You say quickly getting back to work.

"Listen," Harry said crouching down in front of you, "I'm sorry Malfoy did that too you."

"Oh, about that; thank you, for sort of saving my life." You say standing up and collecting your stuff. And with that said you walked to your dorm room, head held high.

To: gray-haired-professor  
From: Amish-shunneddcmalfoy

Professor Dumbledore,

No need to re-sort me. I'm fine in Slytherin house.

I hope that you take care of that Voldemort problem and if you don't mind, could you explain to me how it is my great-grandfather whom you killed, yet no one but Voldemort would stand up to you.

Danellie Malfoy

Closing your lap top you climb into your bed and pull the hangings closed. Outside you could hear Draco yelling for Pansy to lie off of him; calling her Pug as normal. The last thing you heard before you fell asleep was the sound of Pansy huffing into the room and slamming the door closed. Then you fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

(Authors note- Hey! This is Kristen. I just want to say thank you for all who stayed loyal through out the long few weeks' maybe even months since I last wrote a chapter in my fanfic. You've all been great! I love ya'll! I figured out the rest of the story and plan to be done at chapter thirty. So expect lots of things happening…and an unhappy ending…)


	16. Chapter 16

You woke up the next morning and opened your hangings. Blinking back the bright sunlight beaming through the windows you walk to the loo to shower and get ready for classes.

Finished you walk out of the door and to breakfast.

As you walking into the Great Hall practically everyone's head turned, staring intently at what you would do next. As if to answer them you walked to Gryffindor table, head held high, and took a seat next to Hermione who was practically jumping for joy at the sight of you. Smiling you hug you back and then start eating hash browns, bacon, and toast.

Once you finished eating you looked across the great hall and saw Draco glaring at your, death in his eyes. You smiled at him and left with Hermione, Ron, and Harry to potions.

For the first time in your whole life you left your laptop up in your dorm room and planed on trying not to use it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You were walking to your dorm room from the common room and no one was in there.

You kept hearing things all day today and it was freaking you out. So you decided that you would skip supper and go straight to bed.

Like in potions class it sounded like someone singing sadly, now it sounded like someone running and crying. It was intense and it caused you one hundred points taken from the house by Professor Snape and twenty by Professor McGonagall because you were like out of it.

One foot on the girls stairs and then you heard it. The pop; turning around you saw Draco, wand at hand.

"Draco, I didn't do anything." You said scared out of your wits end.

He ignored you and advanced closing the gap between you two. Panicked you back up; tripping up the stairs, falling.

"Draco, please don't do anything you'll regret." You said starting to cry.

"SELENCIO!" He yelled pointing his wand at you.

Instantly you couldn't talk; no sound can from your mouth. With a pop you were in the middle of the forest.

Crying as Draco beat you, yelled at you, and then raped you.

Abandoned, alone, scared, and dirty was all you felt as well as many other things. All you could think of was what happened. You gave up, letting Draco use you then beat you unconscious.

The last thing you thought before seeing black was, 'Kill me please '.

(Authors note- Like I said in the memo; Sorry if this or anything like this has ever happened to you. I left out the details for those who this has happened too. I didn't want them to remember something they didn't want to and become greatly upset. The next chapters will be longer. So don't worry. Thanks. Kristen)


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you think she's alive?" You heard a voice ask.

In response you moved your head to the other side and moaned in pain.

"She's alive!" Some girl voice yelled.

"Shh!" An older voice scolded, "You'll wake her up."

With that you opened your eyes and saw four or five faces peering over you. You freak out.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" You say as you sit up. Looking around you see fish, whales, dauphins all what appears to be outside this huge bubble, "Oh my god! I'm dead and Heavens underwater!"

The little girl starts laughing and eventually every one of the five people starts laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" You yell freaking out.

"You are," The young man speaks up, "You aren't dead, your in our kingdom, and your pregnant; came as a shock to us. We haven't had a human come see us in years, not since Harry Potter left a few years ago."

"You know Harry Potter?" I ask calming down a little, "Wait! What? I'm pregnant!" I say freaking out again.

"Yes, we know Harry Potter. He came to us for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And yes you're pregnant. Look for yourself if you don't believe me. You've been here for six months"

You look down at your enlarged stomach and feel a little kicking, "I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby," You say a little dazed.

"You didn't know?" The older woman asked.

You shake your head no and with that gesture the older woman shooed everyone from you and her. You looked up and saw they had tails and fins.

"So I'm guessing I'm in the kingdom of mermaids and mermen under the water of the lake on Hogwarts grounds, yes?" You ask as the woman prepares something for you.

"Yes you are sweetie. Here eat this." She hands you some green slimy plant.

"Um, what is it?" You ask looking skeptically at her.

"Gilly weed," That way you can breathe underwater, "You have to swim about a mile or two up to the surface."

"Okay then." You say taking the plant eating it in one bite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bye," the young man yelled waving.

"Take care," the old woman yelled also

"Come back and see us some time," yelled the little girl waving her arms in the air.

Hearing them you turned around, "alright I will," you yell back waving bye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You swam the mile to the surface. Breaking the surface you gasped for air, breathing this air never felt so good.

Six months you had been gone. Six months of schooling you missed. Six months since Draco (your own brother) took advantage of you, causing you to become pregnant. Six months pregnant with Dracos' baby and only fifteen and a half years old. Thoughts overwhelmed you as you swam for shore.

What were you going to do? It's obvious that you were pregnant; how were you going to explain your own twin brother did this to you? Were you going to keep the baby that you obviously grown attached to or were you going to give the baby up for adoption to some magical family that would care for them?

The only thing you wanted to do was cry and so as soon as you got to shore you started bawling; night falling all around you.

As if right on cue the door to the grounds opened and let out a beam of light. No one exited or so you saw. You knew someone was there but you didn't know who; it being ark you couldn't see around you.

"Danellie?" a voice asked.

Looking around you didn't see anyone, "Who's there?"

"It's Harry." The voice said as Harry sat down beside you taking off his invisibility cloak. "Danellie what are you doing here? Dumbledore said you had gone home for schooling because you didn't want to go here anymore."

"No, I didn't go home."

"Why are you all wet and are you okay?" He asked standing up.

"I was hot," you said struggling to stand up.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked looking at your ever enlarging stomach.

"Yes, I am. Is it that noticeable?" You asked.

"Um, yea, but only a little," He answered turning away from you, "Who's the father?"

"I don't know," you lied hoping he'd leave it at that and not realize it was Draco.

"How do you not know? What did you do have sex with a hundred guys?" He asked trying to make a joke of it; starting to walk

Not taking it as a joke you started crying, "No I was raped. I don't know who did it."

Hearing this he turned around quickly walking back to you. Wrapping his arms around you in a hug he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was just joking. I wasn't meaning anything by it, honest. Come on, I think Dumbledore should know."


	18. Chapter 18

"Ms. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore starts.  
"Wait!" Harry interupts, "Your last name is Malfoy? Your a Malfoy? Dracos your brother?"  
In responce to him you only nod and urge Professor Dumbledore to continue.  
"Ms. Malfoy, It appers that there is no way to hide the fact that you are with child. Unfortunally considering this there will be many rummors spread if you stay at Hogwarts. You can go home and return next year and take this year over again or you may continue your schooling here and move up with the rest of your class. This means you would have to catch up on all your school work that you missed so far. Also is that matter of whos the babys father and if you are going to keep the baby or give him up for adoption. You haev two tough disisions to make. I suggust you chose wisely. Also considering that Mr. Potter knows I assume that there are two others who you wish to be presant at this moment, am I correct?"  
You again nod.  
"Very well, Mr. Potter would you kindly go retrieve Mr. Weasly."  
Obeying Professor Dumbledore Harry got up and left his office to get Ron. Professor Dumbledore sent an owl to wake Hermione. Figureing it would take a whole half hour until they would be there.  
"Now, Ms. Malfoy, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Professor Dumbledore asked sitting at his desk.  
"Professor, it was Draco," you said pointing to your stomich.  
"I see," he said, " How far along are you and have you been to St. Mungos to get a ceack up?"  
"Six months and no sir." You said looking down, "Sir, What do you think I should do? There is three months until this baby and eight of the school year. I cant possibly do both. I dont know what to do."  
"Ms. Malfoy, If I may say something, do you really think your ready for this responsability?"  
"I dont know sir, I know what I should do, but I also know I love this baby."  
At that moment in rushed Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Hermione ran over to you embracing you in a hug. There were many tears and many hugs as you told them what happened, leaving out the part that it was Draco; but as soon as it was all quieted down again and they all took seats.  
"Now, Ms. Malfoy, will you kindly tell me your disision so that we may know what to expect."  
"Professor, I want to stay and I want to keep the baby," You said looking to all your friends to see their reactions. Ron nodded, Hermione smiled, and Harry winked. That convenced you that what you did was right.  
"Well, I think thats all for tonight," said Professor Dumbledoe, excuseing us to bed. "Oh and Ms. Malfoy you will be rooming with Hermione from now on. You can retreve your things now or in the morning, your choice."  
With that you all left Professor Dumbledores office and walked to the Gryfondor common room for the much needed sleep.   
As soon as you layed down your head, a vision began. Once that you would soon relize it was much more then just a dream, but what would happen in the next few weeks.

(Authors note- Im greatly sorry that this is a small chapter. Im in a rush to do many different things and Im having to get ready to go someplace. Not that you care, but Im wirtting this between chores and stuff. The next one will be longer but not by much. The last ten chapters will be longer then all the others, this you can be for sure of. Get ready for some romance, some fighting, and a lot of tears. thanks, kristen.)


	19. Chapter 19

Over the weeks your dream kept repeating. It was always the same.

You were walking through this forest and you were lost. Soon you came to this clearing. The moon shone on a spot in the clearing. You stepped into the clearing and instantly death eaters were around you. They came closer and closer. Then they all shot spell at you.

You fell to the ground crying out in pain covering your stomach, where your unborn child stayed.

Everyday you woke up right when you felt blood leaving your body so much that you blacked out.

This time was no different then the others, other then the fact that you were in the common room.

You woke up crying and holding your enlarging stomach.

You didn't know anyone was in the room but Harry came over and sat near you.

"Are you alright, Dannie?" he asked you with concern in his eyes.

"It was just a nightmare. That's all," you replied taking a deep breathe in and letting it out.

"You know, I respect you for what you're doing."

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean. If I was going to have a baby, which I'm not thank God, but if I was I don't think I could take care of him or her. Id probably give them up for adoption or have an abortion."

"I understand. I can't explain it. I love this little one."

"You'll make a good mum."

"You really think so?"

"No, I don't think so. I know so."

"Aww, Harry thanks. I'm gonna head up to bed. Thanks for everything." You say standing up. You give him a slight kiss on the cheek and waddle up the stairs to your dorm.

After taking what seemed like an eternity, it was only ten minutes, you made it to your dorm room. You were about to open the door when you heard some of the girls in there talking.

You didn't want to stay with other girls but Hogwarts had some transfer students and they had to dorm with you.

"Do you see how big she is? What she got twins?"

"Well, I feel sorry for her. I mean look at the fact that maybe she was raped."

"I don't pity her at all. For two reasons; one, she's a Slytherin and two, I bet she's a slut so. I don't think she was raped at all, I think she wanted it."

You didn't stay to hear anymore. You started crying and waddled down the stairs. Hermione was in the halls patrolling, so you couldn't go there. You decided to got o the closest person you could think of, Harry.

When you go down the stairs you sat down and Harry looked up from his book.

"What happened to going ot bed? Are you crying? What's wrong?" Harry asked dropping his book on the floor as he sat by you.

All you could do was cry, and so he let you cry on his shoulder until you feel asleep.

(A.N. - Two things… 1.Only 11 more chapters and 2. Sorry it's not a very long chapter. I'm just getting back into the swing of writing this story. Thanks. Message me with your thoughts and banners. )


	20. Chapter 20

"Come to me," a voice said.

"Who are you? Why do you keep coming? Leave me alone!"

"I want your baby. She will be the most powerful being in the world."

"Voldemort," you whispered.

An evil laugh rings though your head and you wake up.

"He's after my baby!" you say trying to get up. You had to talk to Dumbledore.

"Dannie! What's wrong? Who's after your baby? It was just a dream. Calm down." You heard a voice say. You recognized it immediately as Harry and you broke down crying.

"Shh, its okay. Calm down. It was just a dream," he said rubbing your back as you cried once again on his shoulder.

"It was so real," you said.

"I know," He said. Truth was he was worried more the anything, but he had to stay calm. 'Why did Voldemort want Danielle's baby?' he kept thinking.

!But A Few Days Later!

You talked to Dumbledore and he told you that you needed to try to talk to other people by way of getting in their minds. He was having you practice with Harry, in case anything happened. That way you could contact him and tell him what was going on.

You sat at your laptop. You hadn't been on in forever. It felt odd, you know? So you logged on and went to your blog. You typed in it.

Pregnant. It's not fun. I throw up, can't eat, waddle instead of walk, and I grow more in love with this baby. The worst part is I'm not ready to be a mum, and the baby's is my brothers. Harry's been really nice. Not really any time anymore to write. Any words of encouragement. Let me know. Thanks. Dannie.

You didn't bother to do anything else and you logged off. It was from a different part of your life, when you didn't have anyone or anything except that computer. You had friends now, and soon your little baby.

You got down the stairs and walked across the common room. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch. You didn't want to interrupt them, but you had to find Harry.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Harry's at?"

Hermione turned to you blushing, "I believe he went to the Pitch." She said.

You nodded your thanks and left them to return to their snuggling.

As you walked outside you felt the cool air nip at you. It was the end of winter and the beginning of spring. You were very glad you brought your coat. It was Friday night and so far it had been a great day.

As you rounded the corner to walk towards the pitch you heard the worst voice possible.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco asked; his so called friends snickering behind him.

"Leave me alone Draco." You said panicking.

"Why? Huh? Why should I? I mean that is my baby," he said walking towards you.

You knew you couldn't run; there was no way in Heaven or Hell that you'd be able to out run him.

You closed your eyes and prayed that he wouldn't hurt you or your baby.

You opened your eyes to see him taking a dagger from Crabbie.

"Draco please don't," you begged placing your hands over your stomach.

He just kept advancing on you.

You concentrated hard.

"HARRY! HELP! DRACOS TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY BABY! Please… help..." You broke down.

You started sobbing and fell to the ground. You blacked out.

You awoke in the hospital wing. Your arm in a cast. You turned your head and saw Harry asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Harry?" you whispered.

Harry woke up at the sound of your voice.

"You're a wake! Oh thank God! I thought you'd be unconscious for ever."

You smiled, "What happened?"

"Draco tried to kill you, he tried is the key word. I got your message and raced over to where you were. I figured you were near me because I heard a scream and then nothing. Draco got your arm really good, broke the bone. But he's lucky I didn't kill him. He's expelled though, for the rest of the year. Dumbledore told me to tell you that you are to never return home. You have to stay with us. But don't worry. I'll protect you and your baby," he said.

You were shocked by all this.

"That was too much to take in at once, huh?" He asked.

You nodded your head in reply.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning it to be."

"Do you think you have a little more room to take in six words?" He asked.

You smiled and nodded answering weakly, "Yea."

Harry sat on the bed, "I love you, be my girlfriend?"


	21. Chapter 21

It was your first day out of the hospital and as sort of a sign the sun was shinning

and the sky was clear of clouds.

You stepped out into the bright light and felt the warmth cover you.

It has been only about six and a half months and you could feel your baby stirring inside of you. It was such a wonderful feeling.

You walked to a huge tree by the lake and sat underneath its shade, facing the lake.

Just then you had an idea. You took of the bracelet around your wrist that had the Malfoy crest on it. You wrote a short message and tied it on; chucking it as far into the lake as possible.

'There,' you thought smiling, 'No momentums of my past or my present. All that's left are memories.'

With that you feel asleep; the suns warmth drifting you off to dream land.

…..

"Stop poking me," you mumble angrily; swatting at a hand.

You hear laughter and slowly open your eyes.

Harry is sitting right in front of you smiling; his finger about to poke you again.

"Do it and you won't have a finger," you say smirking.

He pulls his finger pack quickly looking from you to his finger and back again. At this you start laughing.

He smiles and starts laughing also.

"Was my look that funny?" he said when he finally could talk.

You couldn't help but start laughing again.

Harry rolls his eyes and moves over so you're sitting next to him. You lay your head on his shoulder and he instantly wraps his arm around you.

You stay like his for a while. You have your head on his shoulder; and him, his arm around you.

"Hey, so there is this trip to Hogsmaide tomorrow do you wanna go with me?" Harry asks.

'Why is he even asking, he knows I would go.' You think. But to appease him you answered him.

"Yes of course Harry. I would love to go with you to Hogsmaide."

Then time stopped as Harry leaned down and tilted your chin up and gently and carefully kissed your lips.

It seemed like forever that you were kissing him when it was only a few brief seconds.

After words you couldn't help but smile and you knew Harry noticed you blushing.

You laid your head down on his lap and closed your eyes. You felt him running his fingers through your blonde hair as you drifted off into sleep once again.

…

You were in a small room about the size of a closet. Someone whispered something and darkness surrounded you. Suddenly you felt hands grabbing you and someone forcing you to kiss them. You started to cry knowing Harry would never do this to you. He was always kind and gentle not forcing anything.

The more you tried to stop the person the more forceful they got; pushing you into walls and other hard objects. Soon you landed on your back on what seemed like the floor; your legs spread apart.

You fought with what strength you had left, soon giving up all hope.

…

Screaming you woke up. You sat up with such force that you heard someone yelp.

You turned and saw Harry.

Crying, you mumbled your apologies.

"What happened?" He asked looking at you with concern.

"It was just a dream," you said. There was no way it was a vision; no way what so ever.

He nodded and took your hand in his, "Well it's alright; I'm here."

You shook your tears away and kissed him.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Diary-

Oh yesterday was wonderful! I hate to be so cheery and stuff, but I can't help it.

I went to Hogsmaide yesterday with Harry. Ron and Hermione went with us also, but left us alone when we got there.

That made me sort of nervous, but it turned out ok.

First when we got there we went straight away to the Shrieking Shack. He told me the stories about it and how he had been in there. I was so scared when he was telling me about it, that I jumped when Crabbie and Goyle showed up.

To get away from those goons, we walked around until we found this lone boulder just sitting in the ground. I climbed up and sat down. He came up and sat down behind me and I sat on his lap.

Just then something I didn't expect to happen, happened. Harry put his hands on my ever growing stomach and felt as my baby kicked and hit my stomach. He felt it and you could tell cuz he smiled and pushed gently back.

I mean who wouldn't smile at that. To see your boyfriend, not the babies father, playing with your stomach and the little bundle of joy growing inside of you.

Ill never forget what he said then, "I want to be there for you, for the baby. I want to be a daddy."

Junk! I have to go. Bathroom calls. Lol. I always have to go now.

Love, D.M. (hopefully P)

After using the bathroom you ran face first into Moaning Myrtle.

"Why, hello! You must be Myrtle," you said taking a step back so she wasn't standing in the figure.

"Why of course I am, but you wouldn't know about poor Moaning Mistreated Myrtle." She said screeching as she flew into the toilet.

"That's not what I meant…" You start but it was too late, she was gone.

'Oh well,' you thought as you walked out the bathroom door.

…

"Hey, you know Harry's looking for you?" Ginny said half smiling to you as you walked back into the common room.

"Really?" you asked.

"Yea, he told me that if I found you before he did that I was to send you to the room of requirement."

"Okay!"

(Authors Note- Sorry it was a filler. Let me know what should happen that you guys think. Thanks. Oh and Id like to apologize to someone really important to me. Molly- Im sorry for everything. If you can find it to forgive me. If not I understand. Kristen)


	23. Chapter 23

You walked to the room of requierment and found Harry waiting for you. He looked a bit more dressed up then normal and made you feel a little underdressed in your plad skirt and red robes.

"Hey Harry," you said softly, "Whats going on?"  
"Its a surprise. Come on!" He replied taking yoru hand and walking through the door.

You walked into a garden. A big willow tree stood far off to the right and a small bench stood underneath the branches. The flowers gave off an amazing aroma. Roses and sun flowers, plumerias, and honeysuckle lined the dirt path to the tree. The sun was setting and filled the rooms sky with a bright golden light.  
"Oh, Harry! Its beautiful!" you said sitting down on the bench.

"Dannie, theres something I have to tell you."

"You know you can tell me anything Harry," You replied smiling.

"I know. Dannie Ive only known you for a few months if that. I dont know if you feel the same way I do about you but," Harry said taking out a small box,"will you marry me?"

"Harry! I dont know what to say... yes! Id love to!" She said leaping to Harry and kissing him.

**A/N- sorry that this is such a short chapter. Its sorta a filler but its quite important to the story. There is only 2 more chapter and those are going to be really long. Trust me. In about 20 hours I will have the next chapter up. Thank you to the 13 that rest the previous chapter and the 1336 people who have read this story so far. If you come back in about 20 hours you wont be disappointed. There will be drama, fighting, and tears. See you then! **


End file.
